The main shaft of wind turbine generator is one of the key parts of a wind turbine generator. Offshore wind power generation is a technology integrated with multiple disciplines as computer technology, aerodynamics, structural mechanics and material science. With the continuous improvement of wind power generation technology and the constant reduction of the costs for manufacturing generator set, the market competitiveness of offshore wind power generation will be gradually promoted with a vast potential for future development.
The main shaft is mainly used in the offshore wind turbine generator, and climatic condition, especially typhoon, is always taken as a main problem for consideration in designing the offshore wind turbine generator. Therefore, it is the most important challenge to improve the resistance to typhoon of the main shaft. By improving mechanical capacity of the main shaft, both loading capacity and impact resistance of the wind turbine generator will be enhanced, the service life of the generator will be extended, the overall generating capacity will be increased, the energy consumption can be reduced, the utilization rate of energy will be enlarged and the collection rate of wind energy in coastal areas will be amplified.
At present, the main shaft of 3.0 MW for the offshore wind turbine generator can't be processed by solid forging method, with a free forging oil press of 3150 T. The worse thing is that many enterprises that produce the main shaft less than 2.3 MW have no free forging oil presses with a larger capacity. To purchase such a new machine with a larger capacity, they have to pay more money. Therefore, it is a problem to process the main shaft of 3.0 MW for the large wind turbine generator with the existing equipment.